Cronicas de la Tercera Generacion: Live While We're Young
by dxsc0nnxctxdgxrl
Summary: [EN EDICION.] ¿Vivir mientras seamos jovenes sera una buena filosofia para aplicar al mundo magico? Cuando Fred Weasley II y su primo, James Sirius, escuchan esta frase, la intentan aplicar a su vida diaria y se embarcan junto con primos y amigos en una loca, pero muy divertida aventura para intentar detener a quien podria ser un segundo Señor Tenebroso... {Libro I}
1. Corazon roto Hermana-perfecta

_Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes (exceptuando Alecia, Skyler, Cassandra y Charlotte) pertenecen al maravilloso mundo que J.K. Rowling creo. _  
><em>Esto lo hago por mera diversión y entretenimiento. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Corazón roto; Hermana-perfecta. <strong>

Lily arrugo la carta al piso, desesperada. Le dolieron las palabras, le dolió el corazón al leer la preciosa caligrafía de su prima. "_...yo y Scorpi estamos saliendo...mañana iremos a cenar a La Madriguera a decirle a toda la familia, nuestros padres ya lo saben y están tan emocionados...te lo dije a ti porque eres mi prima preferida, ya lo sabes Lilu..."_ Pero lo que más le dolió fue leer el _"Con amor, Rosie"_. ¡La odiaba! ¡Odiaba a Rosebud! ¿Por qué se le ocurrió salir con Scorpius? ¡Su prima era una hipócrita, eso era! Se miró al espejo de su tocador y se vio el cabello: era de un hermoso color zanahoria, pero Lily no pensaba eso. Quería tener el cabello rojo oscuro como Rose, como su mama, Ginny Potter. Miro su cara: pecas, pecas y más pecas. No como Rosie, ella no tenía ninguna peca. Parecía que sus padres eran los tíos Ron y Hermione, y los de Rose, Harry y Ginny. Salió de su habitación. Sus padres no estaban, Albus fue a casa de Oliver y James estaba por ahí, seguro en algún bar muggle. Fue a la cocina y Kreacher y Fanny, los elfos, la miraron preocupados.

-¿Le pasa algo, ama Lilu?- pregunto Fanny, la joven elfa domestica. La aludida hizo un gesto con la mano y Kreacher le trajo galletas y te verde.

-Gracias Kreacher...-dijo Lily, sonriendo enternecida.

-De nada, ama Luna, de nada- dijo el viejo elfo y corrió junto con Fanny, a cocinar la cena de aquella noche. Lilu volvió a su habitación y el cerro con llave, después de suspirar se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo.

-Soy Lilian Luna Potter Weasley-dijo luego de suspirar profundamente.-Lily Luna Potter para los maestros, Lilu para los amigos y Fanny, Liluna para Roxie y Luna para Kreacher.-Volvió a suspirar-Tercer año Ravenclaw, tengo trece años-Otro suspiro.- Y... estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de Grimmauld Place, en el centro de Londres, Rose Weasley veía una película muggle en su casa. La verdad, mandarle esa carta a Lily había sido una buena idea… seguro su pequeña prima debía estar retorciéndose del dolor en su habitación. Rio mientras miraba su película. Se trataba de un barco hundido… no le importaba tanto. En ese momento, su teléfono celular muggle sono. Ya había aprendido a usarlo, era mucho más eficaz que la lechuza cuando querías hablar con alguien. Sonrió al ver la pantalla del celular: Scorpius.

-Hola Rosie-dijo el rubio. Rose sonrió y apago la televisión.

-Hola Scorpi… Al parecer tus padres te dejaron usar el teléfono muggle-rio y fue secundada por la hermosa risa de Scor. Su novio.

-¿Lista para la cena de mañana, linda?-pregunto él, y ella simplemente soltó una risa.

-Sí, ¿tu?

-También… oye, ¿no te molesta que haya invitado a mis primas?

-¿Qué primas?-dijo inmediatamente Rose; las primas de Scor, Alecia y Skyler, no le caían muy bien en absoluto. Okay, simplemente: las detestaba y ellas a la pelirroja.

-Hmmm…Alec y Sky.-dijo este, preparándose para los gritos de Rose; esta, en cambio, rodo los ojos y puso su mejor voz de tranquilidad.

-Tranquilo, no las matare ni nada de eso-rio.-¿Pero si vendrán Cassandra y Charlotte, verdad?

-Sí, ellas si vendrán. Oye, te dejo, ya me tengo que ir, mi padre está subiendo las escaleras-dijo Scor; en efecto, su padre, Draco, subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.-Te amo, roja.

-Y yo a ti, güero.-Scorpius sonrió y colgó el teléfono. Rose suspiro, en ese momento, Hugo, su hermanito, bajo las escaleras corriendo.

-Iiiiiihhhh, ¿por quién suspirabas, Rosie?

-A ti que, enano-dijo está riendo, pero lo abrazo. Lo más importante en la vida de Rose era su hermano. Si algo le pasaba al pequeño, ella moría. Literalmente. Beso la cabeza pelirroja de su hermano y lo levanto dos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Ufff Hugo, ya pesas!-bromeo la mayor de los Weasley Granger riendo; Hugo se soltó y le pego en la cabeza a su hermana, iniciando una larga persecución por la casa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dominique Weasley Delacour miraba por la ventana. Un hermoso atardecer en El Refugio, la linda casa de los Weasley Delacour. Suspiro y se miro al espejo. Su cabello rojo tomate no era comparable al de Victorie, rubio plateado. Heredando los ojos azules de su madre, y con ellos, el 15% de los genes de veela, no se podía comparar a Louis y Victorie; ellos eran prácticamente rubios y con ojos profundamente azules.

-¡Nique! ¡A cenag!-grito su madre, Fleur Weasley. La pelirroja prácticamente no hizo caso; seguía inmersa en su mundo-¡DOMINIQUE GABGIELLE WEASLEY DELACOUG! ¡BAJA A CENAG INMEDIATAMENTE!

-¡Yo voy pog ella, madge!-Genial. Su "perfecta hermana", Torie, venia por ella. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entro la despampanante rubia de ojos azules. Victorie Weasley sonrió maliciosa. Se paro detrás de su hermana, con su cepillo del pelo en la mano.

-¿Qué paso, Domi?-pregunto la rubia levantando una ceja y tomando entre sus dedos pálidos un mechón del cabello de su hermana-¿Te sientes mal? A Toguie todo le puedes contag…-Empezó a cepillar el cabello de su hermana, dando de tirones al cabello de Dominique.

-Suéltame, Victorie…-gimió la pelirroja; ante esto, Victorie sonrio mas maliciosa y soltó el cepillo del pelo para empezar a jalarlo con sus dedos.

-¿La pequeña Domi quiegue seg pegfecta?-cuestiono ella ladeando la cabeza, jalando del cabello de su hermana cada vez más fuerte-¿Quiegue seg como Vicky?

-Claro que no, suéltame Isabelle-dijo la pelirroja, soltando lágrimas de furia y dolor. Victorie, ante esto, le pego una patada en las piernas riendo. Dominique cayó al suelo, llorando.

-Acéptalo Nique, tu quiegues seg como yo.-La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y Victorie solto una risa despectiva.

-¡Ha! No lo quieres admitig. Bueno, yo solo tengo que decigte que siempge sege mejog que ti, aunque no lo quiegas admitig. Tengo el mejog novio, las mejoges calificaciones, pgontamente un maguido...un título en medimagia…-la pelirroja sollozo en el suelo. Victorie salio por la puerta no sin antes soplarle un besito a su hermana menor. Cuando se fue, Dominique se levanto del piso. Tenía los ojos azules inundados de lagrimas y un pequeño moretón en la rodilla izquierda. ¿Cómo le escondería eso a sus padres? No podía usar la magia, aún tenía 16 años y estaba prohibido hasta sus 17, que serian en unas dos semanas más. Se fue a recostar a su cama, tomando la fotografía de su mesita de noche. Eran sus padres, Bill y Fleur Weasley, cuando Victorie tenía 12, Dominique 10 y Louis 8. Los niños intentaban alcanzar una cosa inexistente, y sus padres los abrazaban a todos.

-Merlín…-se dijo Dominique-¿Así era yo de pequeña?-y comenzó a reír. La niña llena de pecas y cabello naranja la miraba desde la foto, riendo mientras intentaba quitar la mano de su hermano menor. Se secó las lágrimas, aun riendo, y entro a su baño, mientras se ponía en la rodilla la crema quita-moretones que le había dado Fred II, su primo. "Funciona contra todo moretón, sea o no de un telescopio golpeador" había dicho su primo cuando se había hecho un moretón en el ojo con el telescopio golpeador de Sortilegios Weasley. Se puso el pantalón y bajo a cenar.

En la cena, el patronus de Rose, un bello y elegante cisne, se poso en la mesa, abrió el pico y empezó a hablar con la voz de la pelirroja.

-Tíos, primos, quiero decirles que mañana cenaremos todos en La Madriguera. ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirles! Espero verlos ahí. Los ama, Rosie- dijo el cisne antes de desaparecerse y dejar a los Weasley Delacour sorprendidos.

El mismo patronus apareció esa misma noche en la cena de los Potter Weasley, diciendo lo mismo y desapareciendo igualmente. Lily si sabía sobre eso, pero lógicamente, lo evito. Al terminar la cena, todas las primas Weasley subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones para buscar sus vestidos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hey, ho! ¿Como estan? <em>  
><em>Bien, como podran ver, ¡esta es mi primera historia! *confetti gun randomly pops* He estado trabajando en este fanfic como un año, y por fin puedo publicarlo despues de muchos problemas, jajajaja. <em>

_Bien, como habran notado... puede que haya hecho a los personajes de Rosie y Vic un poco... perras, pero tienen una razon. Todo malo tiene una leve razon para actuar asi, y estas dos no son la excepcion. Lo descubriran en los siguientes capitulos. Vicky si quiere a su hermana jajajajaja _

_¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Lo escribi cuando tenia unos trece y ahora que lo vuelvo a leer se me hace algo taaaaan tonto... les juro que el proximo capitulo valdra la pena. Ya lo tengo escrito, asi que quiza lo tengan justo despues de esta nota (? _

_Un besote lleno de arcoiris y corazones. _

_xX  
>PDT: ¡Dejen reviews! Una escritora de fanfictions muy amada por mi una vez escribio <strong>"¡Esto lo hacemos <em>por amor al arte<em>, así que sus aplausos y ovaciones radicados en comentarios son nuestro mayor incentivo, placer y deseo!"** y yo soy fiel seguidora de esa frase. _


	2. Vivir mientras seamos jovenes

_Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes (exceptuando Charlotte, Cassandra, Valentine, Alecia, Skyler y Rachel) pertenecen al maravilloso mundo que J.K. Rowling una vez creo._  
><em>Esto lo hago por mera diversion y entretenimiento. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II: Vivir mientras seamos jovenes. <strong>

En alguna calle de Londres, una rubia platinada aparecia en medio de la calle, arreglando su cabello largo. Alecia Nott saco un espejo de su bolso de mano y se reflejo en el. Sus ojos grises miraban hacia atrás, mientras veía como el aire se distorsionaba para dar forma a una adolescente morena, de ojos verdes.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, Alecia Nott Greengrass, que me esperes?

-Por dios, Sky, si me dieran un galeón cada vez que dices "¡En cinco minutos estoy lista!", tendría el dinero suficiente para irme de vacaciones a Hawaii, ida y vuelta-rio Alec. Skyler Nott rodo los ojos y empujo suavemente a su hermana, mientras soltaba una risotada. Alec rio y le devolvió el golpe a su hermana, jalándola suavemente del pelo. En ese momento, otra muchacha morena apareció detrás de las dos juguetonas hermanas.

-¡Oigan, buscaproblemas!-grito la muchacha, haciendo que las hermanas se sobresaltaran y se separaran. La morena enarco una ceja divertida-¿No tenían que ir a una fiesta?

-¡Merlin, si! Alec, tenemos que llegar a La Madriguera…-exclamo Skyler. Alec, en cambio, se mostro indiferente ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Como si quisiera ir, mi querida Rachel...-dijo despectiva Alec. Rachel la miro y rio con sorna al ver el collar que la rubia traía.

-Lindo collar, ¿eh?-Alecia se sonrojo y cubrió bien el collar. Rachel rio y se desaparecio, no sin antes gritar a las hermanas:

-¡Recuerden que hay reunión este viernes!-Y desaparecio sin dejar rastro. Alec tomo a su hermana del brazo y se desaparecieron juntas, en camino a La Madriguera.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡VICTORIE!-Chillo Lily y se fue a abrazar a su rubia prima, mientras Dominique la miraba celosa. Lily y Victorie siempre habían sido muy unidas-¿Cómo estas, Vicky? ¡Hola, Ted, Lou-Lou, Nicky!-saludo la menor al novio de su prima y a sus dos primos.

-¡Hola, Li-Li!-saludo Louis Weasley para después alborotarle el cabello a su prima e ir a abrazar a Rose, mientras la pelirroja besaba la mejilla de su primo. Lily solto a Victorie y fue a abrazar a Louis y a Dominique. Ted abrazo a Rose y todos entraron a la sala de la casita de los abuelos Arthur y Molly. Paso el tiempo y llegaron los Weasley Johnson, Fred II y Roxanne; Luna y Rolf Scamander pasaron a saludar a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George y Angelina; y dejaron a sus hijos, Lorcan, Lysander y Valentine mientras los mayores se iban a la sala a hablar; también llegaron Frank y Alice II Longbottom, junto con sus padres Neville y Hannah. Al ultimo, llegaron los últimos primos Weasley, Molly y Lucy Weasley Brooks, hijas de Percy y Audrey Weasley. Todos pasaron al jardín, ya que eran demasiadas personas y en la humilde sala de los Weasley no entraban. La mesa estaba esplendorosamente servida, todos se sentaron a esperar a la ultima familia: los Malfoy Greengrass.

-¡Draco!-saludo Harry mientras iba a abrazar al que fue su peor enemigo en la escuela, Draco respondio el abrazo mientras Charlotte y Cassandra, las mellizas hermanas menores de Scorpius, saludaban a la familia. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Hannah y Angelina saludaron al mini-Draco, como lo llamaban, y saludaron a su madre, Astoria Malfoy. Rose sonrio al rubio y Lily vio eso, se sentía horrible ver como su prima y el amor de su vida se mandaban miradas acarameladas. Aparto la mirada y se encontró con Victorie.

-¿Aun enamogada de el, Lilu?-Lily asintió, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y agacho la cabeza. Su prima le acaricio el cabello y se arrodillo a su altura, levantando su barbilla-¡Hey! Nunca, pero NUNCA, llores pog un chico, ¿entendido? Las Weasley somos mujegues fuegtes, Lillian Luna Potter Weasley.

-Entendido, Vicky. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga-musito Lily y abrazo a su prima. En ese momento, aparecieron muchos platos flotando y detrás de ellos, a la abuela Molly dirigiéndolos con su varita. Lily abrió mucho los ojos y se sento rápido a la mesa, donde tomo toda la comida que estaba a su alcance y empezó a comer emocionada. Como buenos Weasleys, Albus, James, Fred II y Hugo comían hasta mas no poder, y hasta Ron (de quien su esposa Hermione pensó que había dejado el habito de llenarse la boca de comida) no podía tragar de tanta comida que tenia en la boca. Paso el tiempo y la comida ya se había acabado, Ron estaba rojo de tanto comer, al igual que su hijo, Albus, James y Fred; Lily jugueteaba con el celular muggle de Scorpius; Victorie hablaba con su abuela; en resumen, una buena espera al postre. Rose vio ese momento como una oportunidad y se levanto de la mesa, y golpeo suavemente una copa con su tenedor. Sonrio cuando tuvo la atención de todos en la mesa.

-Familia… amigos… señores Malfoy…-sonrio a la familia de su novio-,tengo que decirles algo muy importante, por eso los convoque hoy aquí.-Tomo aire y sonrio-Scor y yo…

En ese momento, se oyo un ¡pop!, y las voces de dos muchachas se hicieron presentes, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

-Te dije que no debíamos pararnos, Skyler…

-¡Pero el helado de yogurth muggle es delicioso, Alec! Dime si no te gusto… ¡AJA! Te encanto, Alecia, lo amaste-Las dos hermanas Nott se encontraron repentinamente frente a los sorprendidos Weasley y Malfoy. Alecia sonrio a modo de disculpa y pellizco a su hermana quien la miro con reproche.

-Perdon por llegar tan tarde, pero teníamos que entregarle algo a nuestros padres y Skyler quiso pararse a comprar… helado…-rio suavemente y enfoco a Rose con sus frios ojos grises-Buenas noches, familia Weasley, tios, primos… ¿Ya termino la comida? Lastima, me habría gustado probar la excelente comida de Molly Weasley de la que tanto alardean sus nietos, señora…-Esa era el arma de Alec: los halagos, pedir perdón, reir mientras sus ojos no compartían la sonrisa. La abuela Molly se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.

-Querida, no te preocupes, vamos, siéntense… Solo falta el postre, pónganse comodas que ya viene el postre, lindas…-dijo conduciendo a las mellizas hasta la mesa, donde se sentaron elegantemente y Skyler empezó a hablar alegremente con Roxanne sobre quidditch. Despues de que Alec se arreglara Rose se volvió a parar y continuo:

-Como decía antes de que alguien me interrumpiera…-fulmino con la mirada a Alecia mientras esta le devolvía la mirada desafiante-tengo algo muy importante que decirles. Scorpius y yo estamos saliendo- dijo sin rodeos. Draco se atraganto con el vino que estaba tomando, Astoria sonreía mientras ayudaba a su esposo. James escupio el jugo de calabaza sobre Dominique, quien miraba a su prima mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Scorpius, como si fuera un objeto, que fuera suyo y de nadie mas, evitando que se lo arrancaran de las manos.

Skyler, al parecer, fue la única feliz en la mesa:

-¡Vivan los novios! ¡Whooo!-Alecia la miro severamente y la tomo del brazo para que bajara de la mesa.

-Para ser una Nott, es muy optimista-murmuro Fred II a Hugo, quien rio a carcajadas y se levanto para abrazar a su hermana mayor.

-Cuidala mucho, porque si no, Malfoy, te asesino y doy tu cadáver como ofrenda para el calamar gigante en Hogwarts- murmuro Hugo en el oído de Scorpius al abrazarlo. Despues de el, toda la mesa se levanto para felicitar a la pareja. Solo Lily no se levanto.

-Ni que se fueran a comprometer-se dijo a si misma mientras en su cabeza se formaba una horrible imagen: ¿y que pasaría si cuando Rose y Scor tuvieran 17 años, sus padres organizaran una boda? Podria ser… conociendo a los Malfoy, Lily empezó a tener miedo de esa posibilidad.

Cuando acabo la cena, y el abuelo Arthur trajo unas botellas de vino, los menores supieron que era hora de que se levantaran. Todos se fueron a la sala de la Madriguera, donde se quedaron incómodamente callados. Lily, jugueteando con su pulsera, miro a Fred, quien hacia su aparición en ese instante.

-Queridos primos, amigos, rubio teñido, gotica y su hermana optimista-Alecia le mando una de sus miradas fulminantes-tengo algo que decirles.

-Eso de "tengo algo que decirles" me asusta un poco, zanahoria podrida-dictamino la Nott rubia cruzando los brazos-Levante la mano quien teme morir por la idea de la zanahoria podrida-Levanto la mano, y dentro de poco Alice la siguió. Roxanne, sintiéndose culpable por traicionar asi a su hermano, levanto la mano, y después Lily hizo su parte.

-¡Son todas unas bebes chillonas! Bueno, sigo explicando. Dos días antes de esta cena, estaba hablando con un amigo muggle que conoci en la cafetería cerca de mi casa, cuando lleve a Roxie a comer, ya que tenia hambre-rio levemente y continuo-y me explico un concepto muy inteligente: vivir mientras seamos jovenes.

-¿Qué? Explicate un poco mas, por favor, Fred-dijo Alice, jugando distraídamente con los dedos de Albus, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Fred carraspeo y siguió hablando:

-Esa frase significa que no debemos desperdiciar nuestra juventud. Digo que todos los que estamos aqui, y cuando digo todos son TODOS-miro fulminante a Alec, quien le respondio con una mirada igual-busquemos alguna aventura que hacer y asi poder disfrutar nuestra juventud.

-¿Arriesgando nuestra vida, Freddo?-pregunto James con emoción en su voz. Se levanto de su asiento y se paro al lado de su primo-Yo me apunto.

-Y yo-dijo levantándose Louis, chocando las palmas con sus primos.

-¡Yo también quiero!-exclamo Hugo sonriendo y levantándose para ir con sus primos.

-Se oye interesante-dijo Scorpius sonriendo. Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Hugo-Yo los apoyo.

-Pues yo no-dijo Albus, y Alice le sonrio complacida. De todos los chicos que había ahí, Al era el mas sensato y también el que pensaba dos veces antes de hablar-Meditenlo un poquito mas, ¿no?

-Que meditar ni que nada, ojos de rana aplastada-exclamo su hermano-No seas nenita y ven a divertirte.

-Vamos, Albus, va a ser divertido-le dijo Scorpius, y el moreno, resignado, se levanto y dejo que su orgulloso hermano mayor le alborotara el cabello.

-¡Ese es mi hermano! Ahora, ¿quién de las señoritas se anima a ir con nosotros?

-¡YO!-grito Dominique emocionada y empezó a dar saltitos en su asiento. De todas las muchachas ahí sentadas, Dominique era por mucho, la mas atrevida y y la mas directa. Victorie rodo los ojos y se mordio el labio. Era hora de demostrar su poder.

-Chicos, admigo su idea, pego ¿no creen que es algo… peliggoso?

-Vamos, Vic, no seas amargada-dijo Ted, y se paro para ir donde los chicos-Es una buena idea, escuchemosla y después veamos si es peligrosa, ¿vale?-sonrio a su novia y ella tuvo que resignarse. Dominique sonrio triunfal: Ted estaba de su lado y cuando Ted estaba del lado de los niños, nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Estoy con Vic, chicos-dijo Alice-¿Estan seguros que estará todo bien? Alguno de nosotros podría morir.

-Vamos, Ali, no pasara nada malo-rio Albus y miro fijamente a Alice. Ella se sintió morir; se sonrojo violentamente y aparto la mirada.

-Entonces, chicas, ¿qué dicen?-sonrio Dominique y miro a sus primas y amigas-Sera divertido, vamos.

-¡Yo voy! Sera genial, además, será algo interesante que hacer en el aburrido año escolar-grito Roxanne y tomo a Lily de la mano, quien agarro a Cassandra-Ellas también quieren.

Cassie se emociono y empezó a gritar y saltar, mientras Lily rodaba los ojos y se volvia a sentar.

-No-hablo Charlotte. Cassandra miro a su hermana con ojos de perrito triste, pero la castaña ni se inmuto-Cass, seria peligroso. Y Scor, no estas dando el buen ejemplo que deberías dar. ¡Estoy harta de ser la hermana mayor cuando tu y yo sabemos que deberías serlo tu!

-Charlotte...-musito su hermano, pero ella salió de la habitación murmurando algo que no lograron oir. Todos se quedaron callados.

-Bueno… murmuro Fred II y miro al resto-, después de esta lamentable escena, creo que todos están de acuerdo con nuestra idea.

Alice murmuro un "¡No!" y Rose se mordió la lengua para no gritar. James hizo un gesto triunfal y levanto su puño al aire.

-Bueno, señores, creo que estamos hechos-dijo el mayor de los Potter Weasley-Los veremos a todos en el inicio del año escolar y les diremos que tendremos planeado.

* * *

><p><em>¡HOLA! ¿Ya me extrañaban? Bue, ni importante era. HAHAHAHAHAHA. <em>

_¿Que tal estuvo este cap, chicos? Estoy en proceso de escribir el tercer capitulo (que sera mejor que los dos anteriores porque tengo mas experiencia con esto que hace dos años), y por ahora lo considero bueno. Espero que les guste este cap y el desarrollo de la historia. _

_¿Que les parece la idea? Para ser sincera, James para mi siempre sera el James Potter de la siguiente generacion. Y Fred II su fiel acompañante ^-^ Brotp a la vista, señores. Les aseguro que estos dos causaran MILLONES de problemas en este fanfic XDD  
><em>

_¿Y las parejitas que se van desarrollando...? Mmm. Albus y Alice siempre se me habian hecho interesantes, jamas he visto un fanfic de ellos o que incluya a los Longbottom Abbott.  
>¡SCORLY, SCORLY! ¡SCORLY IS ETERNAL! ah xD Para los fans de esta pareja (no he visto nunca fanfiction ScorxLily, casi la mayoria son ScorxRose y eso me pone triste u_u) en los proximos caps habra mas acercamiento de parte de Scor a Lilu. ¡YAY!<em>

_Y hablando de los personajes, he estado pensando en los "face claims" o en los actores que darian vida a los personajes y esta es una lista que he hecho para ubicarme. Si tienen algun cambio/opinion, dejenme un comentario :)_

_Albus Severus Potter: Zachary Gordon  
>James Sirius Potter: Bradley Simpson<br>Lily Luna Potter: Bella Thorne  
>Rose Weasley: Lindsey Stirling<br>Hugo Weasley: Calum Worthy  
>Scorpius Malfoy: Bertie Gilbert<br>Fred Weasley II: Tanner Patrick  
>Roxanne Weasley: Amandla Stenberg<br>Lorcan Scamander: Jack Harries  
>Lysander Scamander: Finn Harries<br>Alice Longbottom II: Taissa Farmiga  
>Frank Longbottom II: Louis Tomlinson<br>Victorie Weasley: Blake Lively  
>Louis Weasley: Alexander Ludwig<br>Dominique Weasley: Hayley Williams  
>Teddy Lupin: Evan Peters<br>Lucy Weasley: Georgie Henley  
>Molly Weasley II: Holland Roden<em>

_Los OC's son de unas amigas que me pidieron si podia poner sus personajes en el fic. Las dos Malfoy y Rachel son personajes que yo cree. Estos son los FC's que me pidieron:  
>Alecia Nott: Cara Delevingne<br>Skyler Nott: Lucy Hale  
>Charlotte Malfoy: Melissa Benoist<br>Cassandra Malfoy: Zoe Sugg  
>Valentine Scamander: Chloe Grace Moretz<br>Rachel Lestrange: Jenna Louise Coleman  
><em>

_Y esto fue todo por hoy :) espero que les guste el cap, y recuerden: **"¡Esto lo hacemos por amor al arte, así que sus aplausos y ovaciones radicados en comentarios son nuestro mayor incentivo, placer y deseo!"**_


End file.
